I'm with the Ninja Band
by Cantica10
Summary: Samayu is not happy to be attending Konaha High for the Performing Arts. Then she meets Kiba and is sucked into being the lead singer for a band, Ninjas of the Leaves, led by Naruto, and hurled into their hilarious rivalry against the band, Sand Nin.
1. Insert Sarcasm Here

**This is the second fanfic I've posted, yay! Anyway, I figured enough people probably read Naruto fanfics that I might actually get some hits on this one. So without further ado, I present to you what it would be like if the Naruto characters went to a school for the performing arts. And of course, I've added an OC, because Sasuke really needed somebody who had a chance of winning an argument against him (evil grin). I'll try to mimic each characters' personalities as best I can, so bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Believe me, Vic Mignogna would have gotten the part of Orochimaru if I did.**

**P.S. I am a Vic Mignogna fangirl, as you might have guessed. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I stared out the car window through the rain, wondering why Sasuke didn't just pull the car over. It was coming down thick, and sounded like a dull roar. The windshield wipers were probably going to overheat, from the amount of work they were doing.<p>

I winced as the clapping of thunder enveloped the world, drowning out the sound of the rain for an instant. "Pull over," I begged Sasuke. He glanced at me before returning his attention to the road. It was the first time I'd spoken since we got into the car- three hours earlier. "Let's just wait it out."

"No," he said firmly, shaking his head. "Look. Just ahead there are blue skies. We'll be driving out of this storm in just a few minutes."

I sighed. "Whatever." Throwing him a glare he didn't notice, I reached into the bag on the dashboard and pulled out my iPod and a book with dog-eared pages. I jammed the ear buds in and cranked the volume up way high, trying to drown the sound of the rain and thunder out with Linkin Park. I flipped my book open to the marked page and read half-heartedly. The story had just finished with a good action scene and was beginning to get dull.

Six songs later, Sasuke wrenched my left ear bud out. "What?" I snapped, pausing the song and glaring at him. We were out of the rain now, at a crappy gas station in the middle of nowhere.

"I just filled the tank up," he informed me. "I'm going inside. You want anything?"

I yanked my other ear bud out and clambered from the car. "Yeah. A bathroom and a Dragon's Blood."

Dragon's Blood was what I called my own personal mixture of fountain drinks- one-fourth Dr. Pepper, one-fourth Root Beer, and one-half Cherry Cola. Sasuke rolled his eyes, never having been a big supporter of my odd taste in soft drinks.

I got out of the restroom in time to add a pack of Doritos to our bill, and Sasuke and I went back out to the car and got in. "How far away are we from Konaha, anyway?" I asked, opening the Doritos and cramming two into my mouth. I love Doritos.

"An hour, maybe less," Sasuke shrugged, taking a drink of his lemon tea. "Why, are you bored?" He stuck the keys in the ignition and started the car.

"Yeah, let's go with that," I sighed. "I just want to get to the crummy school and get my life started again."

"You know, you've only complained about the place since they offered you the scholarship. So why are you going there?" Sasuke asked, swiping a couple Doritos as he pulled out of the gas station and got back on the highway.

I stared at my lap. "It was better than...being _there_ anymore."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked me over. "You know, maybe if you didn't dress like that, you would have attracted more attention."

My cheeks burned. "Shut up!"

I have no fashion sense. I disappoint Mom so much. She's a fashion designer, and she cringes every time she sees the clothes I choose to wear. Today, for instance, I was wearing sweats, a ratty pair of black and white sneakers, and a T-shirt bearing the logo of one of my favorite animes, _Fullmetal Alchemist_.

"Whatever," I mumbled. "I don't care how I look-everyone else does."

Sasuke shook his head. "I can't believe we're related."

"Not by blood," I reminded him bitterly, cramming four Doritos into my mouth and almost choking on them.

Sasuke and I are siblings. He's a year older than me, and every time we go out together, people think we're dating, because we look nothing alike. I was adopted when I was a year old, and I don't remember anything about my parents. I came with a first name-no last. So, I became Samayu Uchiha, daughter of one of the richest families in the country.

Sasuke has everything as far as luck goes. Life comes naturally to him. He has great fashion sense, always wearing navy blues and blacks in styles that emphasize his sculpted body. He's really smart, and I have to jump through hoops to reach the expectations my teachers have after having taught the elder Uchiha before I came along. And he's -there is no other word for it- sexy. He has raven black hair, blue eyes the color of midnight, high cheekbones, full lips, the whole nine yards. He has applied for seven restraining orders on girls who were stalking him. Almost every girl at our old school had a crush on Sasuke Uchiha.

Before you get the wrong idea, I'm not in love with Sasuke. He's my brother, even if not by blood, and that would be creepy. Sure, I love him, but it's really hard to fall _in _love with someone who's been annoying the hell out of you for fourteen years.

Anyway, then there's me. I'm what people call petite; short and tiny. Except for my feet. My feet are almost too big for my body. My mother calls my shoes boats. My hair is wavy and ripples down to my mid-back. It was originally brown, but I begged my mother until she finally let me dye it auburn. I don't mean to sound conceited, but I thought it looked pretty damn cool. I'm smart, I guess. I have the highest GPA in my class, but I still don't get grades as good as Sasuke's. Oh, right- and no boy would go out with me for ten billion dollars. I'm weird, apparently. I would rather talk about a book or what anime show I was watching than talk to the other girls about how hot this one guy was or who was breaking up with who.

My only claim to fame was my performances in our school musicals. I landed the lead role my freshman year in _West Side Story_, which was unheard of for any school. My sophomore year, I again landed the lead role in _Footloose_. Some freshman who was always insanely jealous of me threw a fit when she didn't even get a role with speaking lines, let alone a solo. She took every chance to explain to the director that she had to be the lead since her parents had invited _talent scouts_ to see her perform. Evidently she had been hot stuff at her middle school, but she was unimpressive at our high school. The director wouldn't budge.

Opening night, after the curtain shut, some woman came backstage and found me. She had a clipboard and looked like some CEO. She introduced herself as the main talent scout for Konaha's School of the Performing Arts and offered me a full scholarship for my junior and senior years. I said I'd think about it.

The little freshman who the talent scouts had been supposed to "discover" threw a fit and did some fast texting and blogging and facebooking and any other networking you can think of. I never found out because I'm a social retard and am not on any information sharing websites.

I got to school the next day and everyone HATED me. And everyone who didn't hate me was too scared of being hated by the other people to say they didn't hate me or act like they didn't hate me. I'm still not entirely sure what the little bitch did to screw me over, but whatever it was, it worked. With outstanding speed. The rumor mill was spewing all sorts of crap about me, and to be honest I didn't listen to the gossip, even if it was about me. What was the point, anyway?

I went home and filed my application for the Konaha School of the Performing Arts faster than ASAP.

It's not as though I was very popular to begin with. Quite the opposite, actually. I was so outside the social circle that If the school's gossip ring was surrounded by an ocean, I'd be the island six hundred miles away. My clothes didn't help attract attention, and any attention they did attract pushed people away. And I'm super sarcastic, and nobody there appreciated my wit, either.

I slid down in the front seat and shoved my ear buds back in. "Whatever," I sighed again. "Just drive fast."

* * *

><p>Sasuke had to hit me on the arm to pull me out of my little world of music and reading. I pulled my headphones out and looked at him, not amused. "Yeah?"<p>

"Get out of the car. We're here," he said, shoving his own door open and climbing out.

"Yay," I muttered, clambering out of the car and getting my first glimpse of the school. "Holy crow."

It didn't look anything like a school. It looked like a mansion, like there was some insanely rich family living inside. The grounds were huge, with smaller houses littered all over, like a small village. I hadn't even noticed when we'd arrived, but we must have been on school property for ten minutes already. The only thing that indicated this was the sign in front of the mansion that read KONAHA ACADEMY FOR THE PERFORMING ARTS.

Sasuke grabbed my arm, causing me to start. "Done looking?" he asked.

"I changed my mind. Take me home."

"No way." He pulled me towards the front door of the school.

Sasuke is a classical genius. He applied for the school when I got my scholarship, and they accepted him immediately. He plays classical piano mostly, but he also kicks ass on the violin. I'm not entirely sure that was even possible until Sasuke picked up a violin.

Sasuke drug me into the school. The front room reminded me of a hotel lobby, a very grand hotel lobby. What surprised me was that the décor was extremely modern. The only things that looked out of place were the winding staircases. As a matter of fact, I could tell this room was designed originally to be like those royal mansions in England, not a school with a bunch of modern furniture.

"Sasuke and Samayu Uchiha," Sasuke announced, marching up to the desk. A girl sat behind it, looking way too jovial for somebody with a desk job who has to greet reluctant kids such as myself all day. She had pink hair- yes, pink- that was cut to her shoulders and pushed back with a blue headband. She was wearing a pink dress, just a shade darker than her hair, which had a big white circular outline, half of it on the right side of her stomach and the other half stretched to her mid-back.

She rummaged around in the desk and pulled out two folders. One she handed to me, the other she handed to Sasuke.

And her eyes got HUGE. She literally was giving him this creepy, obsessive stare that indicated, "Hi, I'm going to be your next stalker." It was actually rather disturbing.

"So, Sasuke Uchiha, huh?" The girl said in a rush, turning so red that she might have been mistaken for a ripe tomato if you didn't already know she was a girl. "I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm a junior. What year will you be?"

Sasuke flipped open his folder, completely indifferent to Sakura's infatuation with him. "Senior."

Her face fell. "Oh…cool. You want me to show you around campus?"

Sasuke snapped his folder shut. "No," he said, turning to walk back out of the school. "Samayu, I'm unloading the luggage. Come out whenever." He whisked out of the school.

Sakura turned to me, envy plastered across her face. "Your boyfriend is so hot."

I rolled my eyes. "He's not my boyfriend. He's my brother. Guess you weren't paying attention. He introduced me, too. Samayu Uchiha."

Her expression lit back up. Talk about extremely bipolar. "Oh! Okay then!"

I held up my folder. "What's in this thing anyway?"

She counted it off on her fingers. "Class schedule, school map, list of class events, and rooming assignments."

"Okay, thanks."

"What's your field of study?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I'm on scholarship for drama and voice."

"Awesome! Drama's my field. Maybe we'll be in the same class."

"Yeah, sure. Anyway, Sasuke's probably annoyed as Hell because I'm not out there yet. See you around."

I raced out of the school as fast as I could. That Sakura girl kind of freaked me out. I mean, I'd never seen so much _pink_ on a human being before. Pink is my least favorite color.

Sasuke had already gotten all the suitcases out of the car- all twelve of them. "Um…how many are mine?" I asked. I only packed two.

Sasuke shut the trunk. "Eight of them."

I froze. "What?" I sprinted forward and wrenched one of them open. A pile of clothes that definitely weren't mine toppled out. "Oh, God! Mom repacked my suitcases!" I wailed. I hope she left my manga alone.

Sasuke smirked. "I know."

I leapt up and turned on him. "You knew? How did you know?"

"I helped repack them."

I stared at him, my fingers twitching. Finally, wanting to murder him, I launched myself forward, shrieking in wordless rage, and attacked him. I didn't get very far. I landed a couple of punches, but he had me on the ground and pinned down after about a minute. I've never once won a wrestling match against him.

"I didn't think you wanted this place to think you were as weird as the last one. Cool it." Sasuke released me. "I'm getting out of here." He left his luggage and got in the car, starting it and heading towards the school parking lot. I threw a rock at his back windshield and missed it by a long shot. Damn.

I sat down on one of my suitcases and sighed, opening my folder. May as well get this party started.

* * *

><p><strong>That concludes chapter one! And I might point out that there is a lovely review button a little lower on the screen. I will love you forever if you take the time to do something with it. I won't give a set number, but I'll post chapter two when I get a couple reviews. And in the meantime, I've got a Mushishi fanfic some of you might enjoy...I'll love you even more if you read and review that one! (Infected. Read it. Love it. Review it. Please? =3)<strong>

**Furtherly (is that even a word?) I think it would be fun if in your reviews-if you review-if you guys told me which specialties or instruments you think the Naruto characters should be involved in. Here's a hint: The Sand Siblings are one band and Naruto and most of his friends are another. Also, if you all have preferences of who should date who (no yaoi, please). **

**Let's have fun with this!**


	2. Fabuless

**I haven't posted anything in a long time, wow! Although, only about nine people have viewed this story so far, so I don't think it was a devastating blow to too many people. For the nine who have viewed this story, however, I would like to say THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**It's July 7, so in honor of Kiba Inuzuka's birthday, I am posting chapter two for your viewing pleasure. And, once again, I'd like to beg you for your reviews. It makes me happy! It motivates me! IT HELPS ME BREATHE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But you all obviously knew that already =3**

* * *

><p>Before I continue with my fabu-less (yes, fabu-less. Not fabulous.) rooming assignment and folder contents, I must first say that I have never liked the idea of having a roommate. I have this theory that people who decide roommate situations pair up the most incompatible people. I'm almost positive I'll be sharing a room with some cheerleader for the next two years who's going to plaster posters of boy bands up all over her side of the room and be in love with some high school quarterback and have celebrity crushes and borrow my clothes without asking and love the color pink and will want to stay up all night giving me a makeover because she can't be known as "the girl with the ugly roommate".<p>

Okay, so maybe I don't think it'll actually be like that. I'm just making up excuses because I don't want to be paired up with somebody else who thinks I'm a freak.

But God forbid it's that pink-obsessed, apparently-in-love-with-Sasuke chick, Sakura. I swear I'm stealing Sasuke's car and running away to Ireland if that happens. Before you ask, the answer is no, I do not intend to drive to Ireland in his car. Or any car. And I choose Ireland because I find Irish accents completely hilarious. And they seem like a fun group of people! Come on, having a party for a dead person instead of a funeral? How awesome is that!

I'll go back to being serious now. Or serious enough. The folder was a simple manila envelope, slightly torn in one of the corners, and somebody had slapped a sticker with my name onto it. Somebody-probably Sakura, judging by the ink's pink color-had doodled a few hearts and a flower near the bottom. She probably got bored waiting for something exciting to happen. School didn't even start for another three days, and she was just waiting for new students to meander into the front office? I'd have quit before I started.

The first sheet of paper had a map of the main school building. Lordy, it was big. We had rooms for all the regular classes, like maths, languages, history, literature, and sciences. But then we also had two different classrooms for studying music-classical and modern-an enormous gym, a kitchen for culinary classes, and two theaters-a huge one for the drama department and a smaller one for choir. They had an art room as well. And a recording studio. And a room labeled "special effects".

Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. It was going to be a hell of a lot more fun than my old school, at any rate.

The next page was a map of the campus. It had forty-two houses overall. Each house had two rooms, two people to each rom. Each room had a bathroom with a shower (thank God). There was a kitchen you shared with the residents in the other room. Not too bad, I guess. There were twenty-four houses for male students and eighteen for female students. Obviously there was a majority of guys going to this school. Apparently I was in house thirteen, room one. My roommate's name was TenTen. No last name. Or maybe her first and last names were both Ten. You know something, as long as she wasn't as obsessed with pink as Sakura, I didn't really care what her name was.

Next I found a list of teachers and their subjects.

Tsunade: Principal, Head of the Drama Department

Shizune: Vice Principal, Head of the Art Department, School Nurse

Baki: Maths (Algebra, Geometry, Pre-calculus, AP Calc, College Prep)

Orochimaru: Sciences (Biology, AP Bio, Chemistry, AP Chem, Geology, Physics)

Might Gai: Physical Education, Dance (Ballet, Hip-hop, Ballroom)

Hayate Gekko: Foreign Languages (Spanish, French)

Kakashi Hatake: Choir, Voice

Asuma Sarutobi: Studies of Classical and Modern Music

Iruka Umino: Literature, Head of the Culinary Department

Kurenai Yuhi: History (World, Japanese, European)

That was way fewer teachers than my old school. They even had the principal and the vice principal teaching classes. And the VP was the school nurse? Weird. And what was up with having one guy teach everything in his field? This Baki guy and Orochimaru guy must be some sort of geniuses. Kurenai's field was fairly diverse, too. And this Might Gai -weird name- obviously had way too much energy if he was teaching phys ed and three types of dance.

Next was my class schedule. I had my math (Pre-calc), science (AP Chem), Drama, Literature, Culinary, and History classes every day. I alternated between phys ed and Study of Modern Music every other day. And I had voice lessons with this Kakashi guy every Monday and Thursday immediately after school.

Okay. I could totally handle the school curriculum.

What I couldn't handle were the eight suitcases I had to drag all the way to House Thirteen. Curse my mother and brother for repacking my suitcases!

I tried carrying them like a stack of books. Fail. I tried piling them up and pushing them. Fail. I tried throwing them. BIG fail.

Finally, I had my brainstorm, and went fishing in my suitcases until I found eight belts and tied my suitcases together, using the spare as a handle. It looked rather like a suitcase train. I started pulling them in the direction of House Thirteen. It was slow going, but it worked.

"That's got to be the most interesting way to haul luggage that I've ever seen in my life," somebody said. I started and the belt I'd been using to pull the suitcases slipped out of my hands. I whirled around to see who'd spoken.

It was a boy, most likely my age, a few inches taller than me (I'm like, 5' 3"). He was wearing a gray sweatshirt and jeans, and some awesome red converses (ooh. I'm jealous). But he couldn't have been real, because he was just too..._perfect_ looking. His hair was brown, a shade lighter than my natural color, and stuck out all over the place while still maintaining a kind of casual elegance. His eyes were perfectly almond shaped, and brown with gold flecks. His nose was dead in the center of his face, framed by perfectly sculpted cheekbones. God, even his lips were perfect. A kind of dark pink, and full. He was obviously outside because of the dog on the leash he had, a small white one that was some sort of mixed breed.

The strangest thing about him were the two tattoos, one on each cheek, of red triangles, curved downward, pointing to his throat. What's even stranger is that I found that oddly sexy.

Oh, good Lord, I was just standing there staring at him. What had he said to make me turn around, anyway? Oh, yeah, the luggage.

I cleared my throat and tried to sound nonchalant. "Whatever works, you know?" I asked, trying to look anywhere but at the boy.

"Hm," he said. I heard the crunch of gravel and knew he was walking towards me. He stopped a couple feet from me, looking me over. "Eight suitcases, huh? Are they all filled with sweats and T-shirts?"

I turned beet-red. I had totally forgotten I was wearing the most unattractive clothing designed for women in the history of the world. "I don't know," I mumbled lamely. "I only packed two, but my mom and brother re-packed them. And added a few things, apparently."

He laughed. So far it was the first un-perfect thing about him. It sounded like a bark. Not obnoxious; kind of cute, if anything. "You're funny," he grinned. Yep, even his teeth were perfect. "Can I have your name?"

My answer slipped out before I could stop it. "Why, don't you have your own?" I was horrified with myself. What a bitchy answer!

He bark-laughed again. "Yeah, I've got a name," he said. "That was a good comeback. Did you just make it up?"

I wanted to immediately say yes, I was witty and hilarious, but instead I gave him an honest answer. "No-I got it off the internet."

"No kidding? I can never remember stuff like that in time to use it in context. I'm Kiba Inuzuka." He held out his hand. I took it automatically, thinking it was a simple handshake, but he actually brought my hand to his lips and kissed it! Can you imagine? How's that for some good old-fashioned chivalry?

Giggling, I told him, "I'm Samayu Uchiha."

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"What are you, in the renaissance club or something?" I burst. "No guy in their right mind greets a girl by kissing her hand anymore."

"I know. I don't either."

"But...but you just..."

He flashed me a wicked grin. "I thought it might impress you."

My blush must have reached all the way down to my toes. "Okay...sure, whatever. I've got to find House Thirteen. See you."

"Hey, you want some help?" he said. Even I noticed he said it way too fast for it to be some out-of-the-blue gesture. His turn to blush. He tried to cover it with, "I've got a friend in House Thirteen. TenTen?"

"She's my roommate."

"I'll come with you, then." He untied four of my suitcases and started pulling them alongside me. His dog sat on the top of one, obviously enjoying the ride.

"Cute dog," I complimented.

"Oh yeah, that's Akamaru. He's a real chick magnet."

"Good for him," I smirked. Kiba rolled his eyes. Ignoring the gesture, I asked, "So, what's your specialty? What are you here for?"

"Oh, you know, singing, acting. I play some bass on the side. What do you do?"

"I'm here for the singing and acting, too. I'm also doing some culinary. Oh, and I play some guitar and a bit of piano."

"Wait- are you that girl Shizune was having a conniption about? The one in some high school play who was seriously amazing?"

I was already known around here? Great. "I don't know. How many high school plays does Shizune see?"

"Not a lot. Some chick in a city somewhere near here, I guess, begged the school talent scouts to come see this play a few months back before she'd even auditioned, and Shizune figured why not. Turned out the chick didn't even have a decent part, but the girl who got the main was incredible. Shizune offered her a two year scholarship. Or at least, that's the rumor going around. So, is it you?" he smirked at me. I wanted to slap that smug smile off his face. I really hate mind games.

"I'll let you believe whatever you want to believe."

"I knew it! It's totally you!"

"I didn't say yes."

"You as good as did. Ah, man, Sakura's going to have a fit. She's been freaking out over your arrival, she's terrified you're going to take her spot as Tsunade's favorite. But," he flashed me that smug grin again. "I guess I can tell her she doesn't have anything to worry about."

"What's that supposed to mean, jerk-off?" I snapped. I could see House Thirteen by then. It was about twenty feet away. And this guy was getting on my nerves.

"Oh, nothing," Kiba shrugged, innocently widening his eyes. "Just that you're not nearly as fierce as everyone was making you out to be. There was one rumor going around about how you'd been sent to military school but were kicked out for being too hard core."

"What?" I was so taken aback I forgot to be angry at him for that not-fierce remark. "Where'd that start? And did you say everyone? God, I hate people."

"I'd say that's a justified hatred," Kiba said agreeably as we arrived at the front door of House Thirteen. Handing me back the belt attached to the suitcases of mine that he'd been dragging, he grinned and said, "Well, I guess I'd better be getting Akamaru back." He turned to make his way down back to the main path that connected the houses.

"Hey!" I called, remembering something. He stopped. "I thought you were going to say hello to TenTen?"

"Why would I bother? She won't be back from vacation until tomorrow." With a mischievous smirk and a sort of salute, he continued down the walkway with a casual "See you around."

I stared after him, open-mouthed, trying to decide whether I was flattered or furious or both. As the conflicting emotions battled for dominance inside my head, I unlocked the front door and dragged my suitcases into the room that served as a sort of kitchen and breakfast area. I sank onto one of my suitcases, crossing my arms, and, deciding finally on what to feel, muttered, "Asshole."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! I have officially introduced four characters (five, including Akamaru). I'm so ecstatic!<strong>

**And now, dear readers, I will once again point out the lovely little box below that allows you to offer your reviews of this story... every one is greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
